


In His Head, Under His Skin

by Purple_Girl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, Emotional, Gay Sex, Hannigram - Freeform, Italian Catacombs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Standing Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Girl/pseuds/Purple_Girl
Summary: Canon universe, set at the end of season 3, episode 2. Hannibal Lecter is ever-present in Will Graham's head, and well and truly under his skin; Will has gone into the catacombs beneath the Palazzo in Italy, confident that Hannibal is hiding there. He speaks his forgiveness, but rather than quietly letting Will leave, Hannibal decides to reveal himself, resulting in a tense, emotional reunion. A passionate argument between the two men come to a head, followed by a romantic realisation, and rampant desire finally takes hold of them both.





	In His Head, Under His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> By request, I'm creating more line spaces in this text, to make it easier to read on smaller devices (hopefully.) It may look longer than my previous fic, but they're actually the same length.
> 
> Hannibal references Ganymede in this story; Ganymede was a mythological soldier in Ancient Greece, a hero who was known for his exceptional beauty. He was a man so special, the great god Zeus himself fell in love with him, and brought him to Mount Olympus, where he was made cup-bearer to the Gods so they could share in appreciating his beautiful face forever.
> 
> I also included a mention of Will finding the origami heart that Hannibal made while on the train, because it felt to me like something Hannibal might have left for him to find.
> 
> ****************************************************************************************************

The light in the meandering catacombs deep beneath the Palazzo was oppressively dull; the yellow candles were bright enough to see the path one walked, and make out the figures of centuries-old statues and dessicated mummies that were nestled in alcoves along the walls, yet too dim to be able to see anything without straining the eyes. The darkness and death combined with the chill in the air created an utterly unwelcoming environment, despite the austere beauty of the architecture.

It wasn’t the cold that hung thickly in the air at that moment, however. It was Will Graham’s words; the softly-spoken but unambiguous truth, suspended in the air around him, and conjointly, in the air around Hannibal Lecter, who was standing a hair’s breadth away, unbeknownst to Will.

_“I forgive you.”_

Will’s heart was pounding upon releasing the words, and within the stark silence of the seemingly endless corridors, he was almost sure he could hear it thudding in his chest. He felt a heady cocktail of anticipation, fear, and elation. He was well aware that if his instinct was right and Hannibal really was down here, he was putting himself at terrible risk by trying to find him. The place was completely isolated and private; it even appeared that the detective Pazzi he’d spoken to upstairs had finally given up following him. He knew that Hannibal could easily step from the shadows with a gleaming blade, and open up another red smile on his body, a fatal one this time.

Hannibal was standing perfectly still, his breathing slow and silent, his expression unmoving, yet his head was spinning. There was no hint of falsity in Will’s words, no waver in his voice that might belie doubt. He said he forgave him. The man had come all the way to Italy, found the real-life version of Hannibal’s memory palace, descended into the dark where he must have known death could await him, and offered his forgiveness. Being in such close proximity to Will again was powerful enough a feeling, and now this declaration; it caused shock to curl up around his already tumultuous thoughts.

Several moments of silence passed by, before Will drew a deep breath and released it in a sigh. He was so sure Hannibal was here. The doctor was in his head and under his skin, and he almost felt that his connection with the older man could somehow transcend into the physical world, setting off a mental alarm that he was close. The surface of his skin was prickling, and he just knew it wasn’t from the cold.

“Hannibal,” he whispered. He realised the doctor wasn’t going to make himself known. Why would he now, Will supposed. He turned to leave the wretched place, shoving his hands in his coat pockets, the knuckles of his left hand tapping the lenses of his glasses which he’d pocketed upstairs, and the knuckles of his right grazing the paper of the origami broken heart Hannibal had left for him upstairs, tucked behind the wooden divider separating the pews and pulpit, unnoticed by the police.

The sadness in Will’s tone struck Hannibal hard, and almost without thinking he stepped out from his hiding place behind the statue of a desolate worshipper. The leather of his motorcycle jacket creaked ever so slightly as he moved, and he entered the corridor Will was now leaving. He watched the familiar tousled curls bounce as Will walked, and took several steps towards him.

Hearing the new footfalls, faint as they were, and an almost imperceptible change in the atmosphere, Will stopped walking. The footfalls behind him also stopped. Bracing himself – both for a possible attack, and for the sight of Hannibal for the first time in eight months – he turned around slowly, eyes still fixed on the floor. 

He lifted his gaze a few inches at a time, as though his mind couldn’t cope with the idea of seeing the doctor in his entirety in one go; travelling up from an expensive pair of black boots to a fashionably-crafted metal belt buckle, to the unmistakably broad shoulders wrapped in leather, before finally arriving at the face which was so ever-present in his mind, he knew every feature by heart.

“Hello, Will.” 

The voice he hadn’t heard aloud in over half a year was immediately as familiar as if he’d last heard it the day before. 

“Hello, doctor Lecter.”

“You are looking better than the last time we spoke,” Hannibal said. “I saw your hospital photograph on Tattlecrime, after I left you bleeding. I hope your recovery wasn’t too traumatic.”

Will smiled a humourless smile. “It hasn’t been easy, not at all. But I’m alive, and through the pain, I discovered the way to find you. I remembered. I suddenly knew where to come, after months of wading through muddy memories.”

“And here you are,” Hannibal replied, taking several steps closer to Will. He was mildly impressed that Will held his ground instead of warily backing up.

“Here I am,” Will repeated.

“Have you come to spin more tall tales, to weave me back into your web of lies?” Hannibal asked, his eyes focused so intently on Will’s that the younger man almost felt like a fawn caught in the approaching headlights of a truck.

Will let out a small, bitter laugh. “No, doctor. You know I was telling the truth when I said I forgive you a moment ago. That wasn’t a lie. And yes, I did lie to you before, but you lied to me too.”

Hannibal lifted his head quizzically. “Would you care to elaborate?”

“You told me that you forgave me. That was a lie,” Will replied flatly. “After you stuck your knife in me, you said you forgave me for deceiving you. Then you murdered Abigail. You took her from me for the second time. You left us both bleeding out on the floor; walked away without a care.”

“Not without a care, Will. Not at all,” Hannibal corrected him. “Your betrayal caused me greater pain than I caused you, I can assure you of that. And my forgiveness to you was not a lie.”

“How can you still say you meant it, when you took Abigail’s life to punish me?” Will asked incredulously. “You did the one thing that you didn’t think I would be able to forgive. You showed me Abigail, alive, then took her away again, making us both relive the nightmare we went through in Garrett Jacob Hobbs’ kitchen. You saved her, spared her, even cared for her, then you ripped her open.”

Will shook his head slowly, as if he didn’t quite believe his own account of what happened. He looked away for a moment in exasperation, then brought his eyes back to Hannibal’s face sharply. 

“I know you loved her, you had no reason to keep her alive except out of love. You were serious when you suggested we should run. You had every intention of leaving, the three of us together,” he said, faint creases appearing in the corners of his eyes as he narrowed them in growing confusion. “You called us her fathers. You… you nurtured a _family_. Then you just… tore apart your carefully painted picture of that family. Like it meant nothing, like it had meant nothing all along. All because I had lied. You didn’t want me to forgive you, because you didn’t honestly forgive _me_.”

Hannibal’s cheek twitched and his nostrils flared slightly as he listened to Will speak, feeling a strong surge of emotion that threatened to make him uncharacteristically lose his temper. He was dismayed to realise that his eyes were on the verge of angry tears.

“My actions were not as simple as a provoked reaction to your lies, Will,” he said through partially gritted teeth. “I cannot explain to you what it was like to realise, that after everything I believed we’d been through, you had pulled the metaphorical wool over my eyes. You saw who I was, Will, because I let you, and you made every appearance of accepting me. You made me believe you. You made me believe your lies, while you conspired to take my freedom.”

“You don’t sound like someone who is forgiving, doctor,” Will said pointedly.

“I gave you the chance to make it right!” Hannibal snapped, and Will exhaled in a quick gasp of shock at hearing the doctor’s tone break into rage. “Our last supper. I knew then, Will. I smelled Ms. Lounds’ fragrance on you, and I knew she was alive. I realised that you had been lying to me for all the weeks previous, I knew before you called to ‘warn’ me. I wanted to see if you could be convinced to leave with me after that last meal, to see if any part of the image of yourself you were selling to me was real. You wouldn’t be swayed. Forgiveness? Yes, I forgave you for lying to me, for so exquisitely appearing to become what you feared most in order to lull me into your confidence. But forgiving does not always negate the pain, Will. I’m sure you understand that.”

Hannibal was becoming infuriated with himself. He was talking too much, revealing too much. He took a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling, trying to wrangle his emotions and force them to become still. His hands were clenched into trembling fists. His dampened eyes enraged him further as he felt the first tear slip down his left cheek, followed by more.

Will felt the furious mixture of emotions in his chest rise and threaten to overwhelm him as he watched the doctor’s tears. He darted forward, bridging the gap between them in an instant, and reaching out to grab the back of Hannibal’s neck, he pulled him near and forced the weeping man to look right at him.

“If you truly forgave me, why did you kill her?” he demanded, his own eyes slightly bleary behind a film of moisture. His fingers dug hard into Hannibal’s skin, his grip firm despite the fact his hands were now trembling. “Tell me why, God damn you!”

Hannibal looked into Will Graham’s frantic face, into the desperate grey-blue eyes, and swallowed hard. He could feel Will’s warm, heavy breath on his face, they were so close. He regarded the anguish on the young man’s face through his tears, and parted his lips in a quiet sigh of resignation.

“I had to prove you wrong, Will,” he replied. “You said you had changed me. I didn’t want you to be right, but you were.” A dry little laugh, then he added, “not another soul has ever blinded me as you did. I couldn’t accept it at that moment. All I could think to do was destroy Abigail, although it pained me greatly to do it. I wanted her to keep her place in the world. Our crafty, unsuppressable daughter.”

Will had never heard the doctor sound so weak before, and it rattled him to the core. 

“Your precious teacup came together finally, and you shattered it yourself immediately, because you couldn’t bear that I… I had inspired love in you?” Will gaped, his eyes wide, his mind scrambling to grasp what he was hearing, but finding the words too slippery. “You did love her, and…”

He stopped himself, searching Hannibal’s brown eyes, which already told him what he was struggling to realise.

“You loved me?” he whispered. 

A beat of silence.

Then the faintest nod.

“I loved you,” Hannibal murmured. “I saw in you a possibility I’d never experienced before. You understood me, and I understood you. At least, I understood part of you. We had a curious symbiosis, you and I, but an utterly beautiful one. You bewitched me, Will Graham.” 

Will felt as though he was viewing the entire moment from beside himself, through a haze. His grip on Hannibal’s neck relaxed ever so slightly as he had to concentrate on breathing normally, and Hannibal used the opportunity to bring a hand up between them and rest it gently on the side of Will’s face. The memory of his glittering knife cutting into Will’s abdomen flitted through both their minds, and caused them both a mirrored moment of dismay and regret.

“I…” Will sought words to fill the fearful silence, battling to articulate his own feelings.

“You don’t have to speak, Will,” Hannibal said softly, shaking his head slowly. “There may be nothing more to say. I won’t allow you to arrest me but I’m not going to kill you, I have no desire to. You should leave this place. Keep my origami heart.” He lightly brushed his thumb across Will’s lips, gazing at him with a tenderness Will would never have imagined he was capable of feeling. “Perhaps you can keep it under your pillow as a reminder, if you ever have cause to doubt that you are remarkable.”

Hannibal lowered his hand, his eyes lingering only a moment on Will’s stunned face before he moved to turn.  


Almost unthinking, but not quite, Will re-tightened his hold on the back of the doctor’s neck, preventing him from moving away.

“You can’t just tell me that and then leave!” he implored, “don’t I deserve the chance to respond, do I have no right to say anything since you clearly intend this as a permanent farewell? I don’t accept, doctor Lecter.”

“Let me go, Will,” Hannibal said quietly. “What else can this be but a farewell?”

Will’s lips tightened with indignation, and fresh tears sprang to his already moist eyes. “I… I don’t want you to go.”

Silence fell between the two men again, as Hannibal studied Will’s face. He didn’t try to pull away again this time, but instead took the small half-step that was left between them; he came almost nose-to-nose with Will, and stared into his eyes, as if testing him.

Will held the stare, even surprising himself in the moment for feeling absolutely no desire to avert the tense eye contact.

“I lay in hospital for months, willing myself to remember anything that might so much as hint to where you had gone,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. “As soon as I knew, I came to find you. After everything that happened, everything you did to me, everything you took from me, I still… I still wanted nothing more than to come find you.”

“To exact your vengeance? Or bring me to justice?” Hannibal asked, his tone equally low. Their voices were partially quietened by how closely confined their faces were to one another. 

“Neither,” Will said, only just realising as he said it that it was true. “I just… I wanted to see you again. To hear your voice again, to talk with you like we always did. I felt… lost, without you there. Even though you played with my sanity like a child plays with a toy, I still feel that I am my most authentic self when I’m in your company. I can’t stand the thought of never seeing your face again.”

He suddenly laughed loudly at the absurdity of his confession, relaxing the mounted tension of the moment, and Hannibal grinned at him.

“We are unusual birds of a twisted feather,” the doctor chuckled. He raised his hand again and stroked Will’s cheek fondly.

Blushing, Will gave a little laugh and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation of Hannibal’s warm hand on his face. He felt Hannibal’s thumb caress his bottom lip again for a few seconds, and a tingling sensation swept through him. He was about to say something, but was halted by Hannibal’s mouth pressing against his in a deep kiss. 

He moaned quietly at the feeling of Hannibal’s soft, full lips, and the pleasant tickle of the other man’s tongue lightly touching his. He softened his grip once again on Hannibal’s neck, and the hand slipped up into his hair instead, caressing the back of his head gently. He wound his other arm around the doctor’s waist, as Hannibal’s other hand settled on the other side of Will’s face, almost cradling his head, his palms warm and comforting.

Hannibal broke the kiss, despite a little whimper of disappointment from Will which he found simultaneously darling and erotic, and waited for him to open his eyes. When he could see their misty blue again, and the longing behind them, he smiled tenderly.

“I would just like to clarify something. When I said I loved you, I used past tense. I want you to know, Will, that I still do. After everything that has happened; I love you. I’ve spent a long time thinking only of how much. You have _moved_ me, Will. Deeply.”

“Hannibal,” Will breathed. “I… I love you, too. I do.” He could scarcely believe it, but after all the pain, all the blood, and all the time apart, he felt more at peace now in the doctor’s embrace than he had in far too long. As preposterous as it was, he actually felt safe, in the arms of the man who had almost taken his life. Somehow, it was right. He was _home_.

Upon hearing the words reflected back, Hannibal smiled warmly, a genuine expression of contentment rarely seen on his face. Will was captivated in the moment by the sculpted beauty of the doctor’s face, and the bloom of happiness that had altered the sharpness of the angles of his features from intimidating to alluring. Will was drawn to the sweeping cupid’s bow of the doctor’s upper lip, the sensual fullness of his mouth. 

“You are ridiculously handsome,” he murmured, inciting a merry laugh from Hannibal.

“And you have a face Ganymede himself would envy,” Hannibal sighed, gently tucking aside a few of Will’s curled locks and gazing upon his beautiful pale skin, admiring the younger man’s lips, much as Will had appreciated his. He brought his lips forward to connect with Will’s again, unable to resist giving his bottom lip a tentative bite as they kissed.

Will chuckled, and bit right back at Hannibal’s lip, a little harder than the doctor had. They both laughed very softly as their mouths moved together, their tongues eagerly seeking the others’. Will brought both of his hands to Hannibal’s hips as their kiss deepened, while Hannibal did the same. Within a few seconds, the two of them had their arms wrapped tightly around each other, their bodies pressed against one another, their kisses becoming more passionate and insistent as they clung harder to each other. They were also both very aware of the other’s growing excitement, which was increasingly noticeable, pressed together as they were.

In a brazen moment of confidence, Will began to purposefully grind himself up against Hannibal, the hardness at his crotch rubbing against the doctor’s own, and he simultaneously lowered his hands to cup Hannibal’s buttocks, firmly squeezing them with his open palms. 

Hannibal made a shocked little noise in his throat, followed by a quiet murmur of approval against Will’s excited kiss. His own hands dropped to reciprocate the action eagerly, enjoying the rounded curves beneath his fingers. He smiled inwardly to himself, and ventured his right hand further around Will’s rear, settling his hand against the centre of it, the tips of his fore and middle fingers suggestively pressing between Will’s legs from behind.

The motion made Will gasp in surprise, effectively breaking their kiss, though he didn’t make any move to stop Hannibal’s groping. His breathing was becoming ragged as the fervid sensation grew from the friction below their waists, and he could feel that Hannibal’s breath was quickening also. They were both very hard, and he found that fact alone extremely arousing. This was not a situation Will had been in before, and while he suspected Hannibal had, that didn’t ease his sudden anxiety.

“Hannibal,” he muttered, his voice pensive.

“Don’t worry, Will,” Hannibal whispered against his ear, before gently sucking the lobe, making him groan softly. He knew what was worrying his young love. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Knowing that he meant it, Will nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, though this time nuzzling his mouth against Hannibal’s neck, just beneath his jaw. He nipped gently at the skin there with his teeth, in between subtly sucking and very lightly grazing his lips against Hannibal’s throat, eliciting several low groans of pleasure from him. 

Hannibal had closed his eyes and tilted his head back, the sensation of Will’s attention on his neck sending flutters of arousal through his body, making his nipples hard and creating gooseflesh along his arms. The longer Will’s wonderfully teasing kisses and nibbles lingered at his throat, the heavier his breathing became.

Hannibal’s hands found Will’s belt and undid it in a quick motion, following it by undoing the jeans’ buttons, then slipping his hand inside. Will’s cock was wildly erect in his excitement, and Hannibal began to tantalisingly stroke at the material of his underwear above it. Will moaned with lust, and after less than a minute of the other man’s touch, he grabbed at his wrist to stop him.

“Take them off,” he urged, quickly kicking off his shoes as he spoke.

It was not an invitation Hannibal needed to hear twice. He took hold of the waistband of the jeans, and knelt as he lowered them for Will, taking the underwear down along with them. Will stepped out of them, using the friction to tug off his socks at the same time; he took off his dark blue jacket and tossed it to the ground, followed by his t-shirt. He looked down at the still-kneeling Hannibal, and his cheeks grew slightly pink with the mild embarrassment of one naked in front of a lover for the first time.

Hannibal smiled reassuringly up at him, taking in the beauty of the young man; he was lean, not heavily muscled, but beautifully defined. His thighs were broad and strong-looking, his flushed cock weighty and standing enticingly outwards. Hannibal shifted his weight at if he was about to stand, but instead brought his mouth to Will’s engorged member, and wetted his lips before kissing the tip softly. 

Will groaned quietly at the feeling, one hand snaking into Hannibal’s choppy blonde hair. The doctor licked his lips to moisten them more, then took Will’s member into his mouth an inch, flicking his tongue against the reddened glans; his own cock throbbed hard at the raw cry of delight Will made, as he slid his head forward, slowly taking all of Will’s length in his mouth, right down to the base. He felt the tremor of Will’s legs shaking slightly. 

“Oh God,” Hannibal heard him whisper. 

Hannibal began to thrust his head back and forward, sucking enthusiastically at Will’s dick, softly murmuring his own enjoyment now and then, and relishing the grip in his hair which had become firmer, almost painful, as Will’s pleasure heightened. He could already taste a hint of seminal liquid; it was sweeter than he was expecting, slick on his tongue, and deliciously masculine. He had always enjoyed the act, but it was all the more gratifying now that it was Will Graham at the mercy of his mouth, making those tantalisingly erotic sounds every few moments.

Stopping momentarily to reach into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a small glass vial before dropping the jacket to the floor in the pile of Will’s discarded clothes. Will looked down at the little bottle the doctor held in his hand, his eyes questioning.

“Almond oil,” Hannibal explained. “I’ve been using it lately on my hair.” He twisted off the lid, and poured a small amount of the oil out onto his fingers, the pleasantly saccharine aroma surrounding him. He then looked directly up into Will’s eyes as he rubbed the fluid over them with his thumb, and purred, “It also makes an excellent lubricant.”

Hannibal quickly sheathed his lips around Will’s cock once more before he could reply and resumed sucking him, steadily and firmly, his ardent tongue swirling around the swollen head with even more pressure. Soon after, he used one arm to nudge gently at Will’s inner thighs, silently encouraging him to stand with his legs a little further apart. Understanding, Will did as the doctor wanted, still nervous but immensely turned on.

Never breaking stride as he worked Will’s shaft with his eager mouth, Hannibal brought his oiled hand up between Will’s legs, using his forefinger to locate his anus, and began to caress it delicately. Will felt an almost immediate surge of pleasure in response to Hannibal’s cool, oiled fingertip making contact with the sensitive skin. He mewled softly as Hannibal applied more pressure, and the tip of the finger slid carefully inside him until the knuckle passed the tightest ring of muscle.

The slick, probing finger teasing him from the back, and the expert ministrations on his dick had Will’s head spinning. He moaned Hannibal’s name several times as the doctor worked his finger inside him fully, curling the end slowly, repeatedly; Will’s whole body was trembling acutely by the time Hannibal had introduced his middle finger also, pressing down and massaging the smooth, firm surface of Will’s prostate with both fingertips. 

“Oh, fuck…,” Will groaned, stretching his arm out to help steady himself against the wall closest to him. “God, Hannibal… mmm… Hannibal…” There was growing desperation in his wavering voice.

Without missing a beat, Hannibal tilted his head up very slightly to be able to look at Will’s face, and their eyes locked. Will’s expression of rapture, his parted lips and slightly glazed eyes, and the sheen of perspiration on his lithe, exposed body made Hannibal’s dick jolt with sharp desire.

He released Will’s manhood and deftly withdrew his fingers, before standing up and pushing a hard, impassioned kiss on Will, fumbling with his own shirt buttons and belt buckle as his tongue hungrily battled against Will’s, who had felt Hannibal’s increase in urgency; he pulled at the zipper on Hannibal’s pants, almost tearing the button off, and pushed them down a little way as Hannibal dropped his shirt on the floor.

Hannibal grunted with desire as Will’s hand then took hold of his thick, stiff cock, and began to jerk him, fast, his grip strong; the intimate touch felt incredible, and Hannibal bit down hard on his own lip to stop himself crying out. The lust in him was rising unbearably fast, he knew he couldn’t take it much longer before claiming what he really needed.

“Will,” he gasped, his bare, broad chest rising and falling with growing speed. “Will… I want you… ”

Will’s hand kept up its momentum back and forth along Hannibal’s dick, while he stared into his brown eyes with a sultry expression, the heat and arousal between them practically palpable in the air.

“So take me,” Will said softly, licking his lips with anticipation, his voice ragged from his short breaths. His embarrassment and anxiety abated, he knew what he wanted. “Please, Hannibal. I want it. _Give it to me_.”

A flash of unbridled arousal sparkled in Hannibal’s eyes, and he grabbed Will’s moving wrist so hard it almost hurt. He shoved his body forward, forcing Will to step backwards until his back hit the cold stone wall, and he gasped at the impact, both at the sudden cold, and the sheer excitement of seeing Hannibal so visibly shaken with desire.

Will watched as Hannibal grabbed the bottle of oil again, pouring a much larger amount directly into the cupped palm of his hand, before taking his big cock in hand and stroking it until it was coated entirely in the sweet-smelling oil. Will braced himself against the wall behind him and lifted his left leg up to Hannibal’s waist, curling it behind him in invitation, his passion-dazed eyes never leaving Hannibal’s.

Will took a deep breath as he felt the head of Hannibal’s member find its desired entrance, and exhaled very slowly as Hannibal eased himself carefully inside. Will could see, despite the doctor’s obviously burning longing for relief, that his jaw was clenched as he forced himself to enter Will gently, and not too fast. Hannibal really was trying not to hurt him.

There was an unavoidable moment of slight pain, a sharp sting, as Hannibal’s dick worked past the tightest part of his inner muscle, then there was only a smooth, warm sensation as it slipped all the way inside, and finally, a delicious feeling of fullness coupled with the deeply sensual tingle of his prostate being pressed against. If he’d had a moment of worry over Hannibal’s hefty endowment, he was now glad for it; it felt wonderful.

Hannibal had expected Will’s ass to be tight, but the tension caused such a wonderful sensation of being gripped hard, he had to rest his forehead down on Will’s shoulder a moment while he worked hard to control himself, lest he cause Will any unnecessary discomfort. He took several deep breaths, taking in the heady scent of Will’s damp skin.  


“It’s alright,” Will whispered against the side of Hannibal’s head. “Please…”

Hannibal brought his head up to search Will’s expression, as if seeking permission, confirmation that Will was ready. Will held his gaze confidently, trying to prove that he badly wanted what Hannibal was aching to give. He leaned his face in to Hannibal’s as though he was going to kiss him, but instead, only ran the very tip of his tongue against Hannibal’s upper lip, then whispered, “ _Fuck me right now, Hannibal_.”

Hannibal groaned, and Will couldn’t supress a soft gasp as his words made the cock in his ass jump with desire. Hannibal put his hands underneath Will’s buttocks and hoisted him up a little, forcing him to wrap both legs around Hannibal’s waist, and then Hannibal finally began to thrust. He drew himself out of Will only a couple of inches before sliding back into him, repeating the motions slowly, finding his rhythm.

Will gasped repeatedly as the doctor’s thick, rigid member moved inside him, stroking his sensitive insides, pulling away only to fill him up again immediately, hitting against his sweet spot over and over. With his back up against the wall, and Hannibal’s body pressed right up against his, he almost felt a sensation of being crushed, but it felt good, so very good; his own ragingly hard prick stood between them, caught in the friction between their bodies, being rubbed between his stomach and Hannibal’s. The older man’s fingers were digging into the flesh of his ass with the effort of holding him up, and the passion of simply needing to cling onto him.

His excitement throbbed every time he heard Hannibal’s soft grunt of lust and effort, revelling in their hot, wet kisses, and turned on by heated eye contact between them. Hannibal had begun alternating between kissing his lips, and kissing his neck, his tongue exploring his warm skin; all the sensations combined together were driving Will hard towards release. The tip of his cock had become sticky, he could feel it between them, and as Hannibal fucked him, he found himself craving it harder, rougher.

Will gripped the sides of Hannibal’s face, looked at him wantonly, pleading, “harder, Hannibal, please… give it to me harder… I need more…”

His previous reservation quietened by his own fast-approaching climax, Hannibal obligingly began to thrust up into Will with greater speed, throwing more of his weight into each push, his breath soon coming in short sharp gasps, matching Will’s own increasingly hard panting. Hannibal murmured into the skin of Will’s throat, something Will didn’t hear, as all sounds were reduced in his mind to the rushing of breath and the fervent cries of passion, though he had lost all sense of which were his and which belonged to the doctor.

He was so close. He tried to articulate as much to Hannibal, but his power of speech was temporarily tangled up in the blaze of lust surging within him and through his dick. His eyelids fluttered as his head lowered to one side, the effort to hold it up too much as the first waves of his orgasm crept up to him.

Hannibal’s own body was ablaze, immeasurably close to coming, driven wild by so many things; by Will’s delicious moans which told him how much he loved it; by the very fact of their illicit tryst, which he’d never imagined they might actually share; and by how stunningly sensual Will looked right at this moment, with his strong thighs holding on as his parted lips trembled, so completely caught up in the sensations Hannibal was giving him.

It only took Will screaming out Hannibal’s name as he was enveloped by the sweeping tide of his release to push Hannibal himself over the brink also; they came together, both crying out, barely able to catch a breath, the air thick with heat, and power, and satisfaction. 

As his orgasm relaxed and slipped away, Will’s heavy-lidded eyes sought out Hannibal’s mouth, giving him a soft, delicate kiss, before he dropped his head onto his shoulder, releasing a long contented sigh. Hannibal nuzzled his face into Will’s hair.

Gently, he began to let Will down, easing the grip on his flesh, and pulling out of him as carefully as he could manage from his standing position. Will winced slightly as he did so. Hannibal kept hold of his weakened lover and carefully lowered him to the ground to give his legs time to regain their strength. He lay down on the ground beside Will, his head resting on the cool leather of his jacket, put one arm around Will and pulled him close, so his head could rest more comfortably on the cushion of his broad chest.

“Probably wouldn’t be wise to fall asleep here,” Will murmured, his voice sounding sleepy enough to do just that.

“I should think not,” Hannibal agreed, tucking his other arm up behind his head. He glanced down at his stomach, which was wet with Will’s ejaculate, and smiled to himself before closing his eyes.

“That was so good I only just remembered my name,” Will whispered after a moment.

Hannibal chuckled airily. “I’m pleased you enjoyed yourself. I certainly did.”

“Mm. What did you say, near the end? I couldn’t hear,” Will said. “Too busy forgetting my name, you know.”

“I said ‘I love you’,” Hannibal replied. “Our names aside, if I forgot everything else; that is one certainty I would never lose, Will.” 

Will brought his left arm up to put around Hannibal’s waist, and snuggled into him with a small smile.

“I love you too. Feels strange to say. Stranger to think I didn’t quite realise it before,” he mused. “Even stranger than that; to imagine that I showered this morning, had toast, walked through the streets, entered this glorious palace; all the while not knowing I was going to end up getting pounded in the ass by my therapist.”

Hannibal laughed loudly and squeezed Will’s upper arm affectionately.

“Speaking of which, are you alright? I hope I didn’t cause you much discomfort,” he asked with real concern.

“Not much. Surprising really, considering the size of that thing,” Will smirked, producing another laugh from his lover. He kissed Hannibal’s chest lightly and added, “Definitely not enough to put me off wanting to do it again, by the way.”

“I haven’t yet cleaned the evidence of your pleasure from my stomach, and you are already after more?” Hannibal teased. “I may need a few minutes, Will.”

Will grinned, “promises, promises.” He sat up slowly and looked up at the ceiling. “I should leave first. There was an inspector hanging around up there, he had a photograph of you when you were younger. I should make sure he’s gone, so we can get out of here in peace, without any bothersome questions.”

“I have an apartment not far from here,” Hannibal replied. “I would very much like you to come stay there with me, while we work out what to do next. Amongst other amenities, it has a very comfortable king-sized bed.”

Will glanced down at him and smiled coyly. “I am open to that, doctor Lecter.” He paused a moment, then added, “And your travel companion? You were seen with a woman, I dare say I might know who. What do you plan to do about her?”

Hannibal sat up so he was face to face with Will, and kissed his forehead.

“We shall think of something, I’m sure,” he replied, his tone thoughtful. “Now, let’s get dressed so we can make our way out of here. Then perhaps, we can discuss dinner…”

The End


End file.
